Apparatus for increasing the size of loom cloth take-up rolls are numerous and have been developed in a number of ways. Perhaps the most common way includes positioning the cloth roll on a take-up separate from the loom, usually in front of the loom so as to permit an increased size of the cloth roll such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,430. Another expedient is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,490, and contemplates positioning the cloth take-up mechanism on a floor beneath the loom. Other means for increasing the size of the cloth roll include the positioning of the cloth roll on the loom toward the rear of the loom, with the cloth passing beneath the loom as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,305. Such apparatus involves considerable expense and results in the provision of separate frames and supports which either increase the floor space to be devoted to the equipment or else adds to the overall complexity of the arrangement. Other devices for mounting the cloth roll separate from the loom include separate frames such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,271 and 3,911,966.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a practical on-loom cloth take-up arrangement which will permit a greatly increased size of cloth roll.
This is accomplished essentially by raising and supporting the loom in raised position while removing obstructions as would otherwise limit the size of the cloth roll, while providing a drive, preferably controlled by tension in the cloth, which is separate from the other driving mechanism for powering the loom.
Another object of the invention is to reduce wear and friction on other loom parts as by taking the load off of loom gearing while permitting larger cloth rolls.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient loom drive and cloth take-up since static friction as in a clutch as presently required is eliminated and controlled more nearly uniform tension is provided for building a large and improved cloth roll more efficiently and inexpensively.